Mi precioso regalo
by calemoon
Summary: Un pequeño regalo para todas aquellas que tiene la dicha de ser mamis ... ¡Muchas felicidades en su dia! Porque ser mamá es una bendición pero también una gran responsabilidad. Mi admiración y mi respeto a todas ustedes.


**Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen ... snif!**

**MI PRECIOSO REGALO**

Por Scarleth

Estaba cómodamente sentada en la base del Padre árbol. Recién terminaba de leer un libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesita que tenía a un lado. Un asiento estaba desocupado y la joven esperaba a la persona ausente con ansia. Era observada por dos amorosas señoras que la veían con sumo cariño desde la ventana.

-Me parece imposible, hermana María.

-Sí señorita Pony ¿quién nos lo hubiera dicho?. La pequeña Candy sentada apaciblemente. No cabe duda de que los milagros existen.

-De la niña traviesa ahora ha pasado a ser una bellísima dama.

-Si eso me lo hubieran dicho hace 10 años no hubiera podido menos que reírme. ¡Era tan tremenda esta chica! - exclamó sonriente -… pero con un corazón de oro.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabello negro perfectamente arreglado a la altura de sus hombros.

-¡Srita Pony!, ¡Hermana María!

-¡Annie! - exclamaron ambas mujeres volviéndose para saludarla.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntó ansiosa.

-Te ha estado esperando al pie del padre árbol – contestó la religiosa.

-¡Voy a verla! – salió corriendo de la habitación para ir colina arriba.

La rubia observaba la puesta de sol y respiraba profundamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el aire fresco de la tarde.

-¡¡Candy!! – se escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-¡Annie! – contestó saliendo de su ensoñación y viéndola correr apresurada.

-¡¡Candy!! – la joven morena se le acercó rescuperando el aliento con leves jadeos – ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! - dijo sinceramente y con una sonrisa - ¡Qué bien te ves!

-¡Gracias! – contestó sonriente – Ven siéntate a mi lado y platícame cómo te fue en el viaje…

-Magnífico – respondió tomando asiento en el lugar que la rubia habia palmeado segundos antes - pero apenas llegamos dejé todo para venir a verte. ¡Me moría de ganas por saludarte y ver cómo iba todo! … se me hizo eterna la semana. De no haber sido necesario, te juro que no hubiera ido.

-Lo sé Annie, lo sé. Muchas gracias por todo. Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo y no sabría cómo pagártelo.

-Lo hago con muchísimo gusto. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

-No más que yo – replicó una tercera voz que se acercaba a las jóvenes.

-¡¡Albert! – dijo con un brillo especial en su mirada al ver al apuesto hombre que casi estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más bella sobre la tierra? – se inclinó para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Muy feliz de saber que ya estás aquí.

Albert se dio entonces la vuelta para dirigirse amablemente a la morena.

-Annie, me da gusto encontrarte de vuelta. No me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ausente en el acontecimiento.

-¿Bromeas? - exclamó acomodándose en el asiento - me hubiera venido de inmediato si Candy no me hubiera esperado.

-Chicos, no depende de mí – aclaró la aludida - Él sabrá el momento en que quiera estar con nosotros. – añadió con una enorme sonrisa y acariciando su abultado vientre de casi 9 meses.

-¿Estás muy segura de que será niño amor?

-Sí, algo dentro de mí me lo dice …

-Candy – interrumpió Annie – comienza a hacer fresco, es mejor que entremos. No queremos exponerte a un resfriado.

-Annie tiene razón. Vamos cariño – la ayudó a levantarse y se encaminaron con paso lento al Hogar.

Sentados frente a la chimenea platicaban y tomaban una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente. No había otro tema de conversación que la inminente llegada del heredero de la familia Andrey. Albert había comprado mil cosas para su hijo. Annie tenía listo ya un cuarto completamente equipado en su casa con cuna, moisés, juguetes, pañales, biberones y toda lo necesario para cuando Candy fuera a visitarla. Archie a diario llegaba con un regalo nuevo para su sobrino y Candy con la ayuda de la tía abuela, había preparado la habitación que sería del pequeño y dispuesto la habitación de los esposos con lo necesario para el tiempo que permanecería el bebé con ellos.

-Albert, creo que ya deberíamos irnos. La tía abuela estará preocupada si no llegamos temprano y te retará sin duda.

Los tres se despidieron y se dirigieron a la mansión Lakewood, donde se quedaría unas semanas Annie Britter acompañando a Candy.

-¡Albert! – se oyó la voz de la tía abuela cuando hubieron entrado – Dime de qué manera te tengo que decir que no es prudente que Candy viaje en esas condiciones ya.

-Tía – se adelantó la rubia hacia ella- estoy bien. Me siento perfectamente de verdad.

-No quiero que me vuelvan a contrariar y pongan en riesgo a m nieto ¿Quedó claro? – replicó con voz molesta.

-Sí tía – asintieron los dos con una sonrisa cómplice..

Esa noche.

-Albert – lo llamó sacudiéndolo ligeramente – Albert ...

-¿Qué pasa mi vida? – contestó el aludido girándose al escuchar su nombre.

-Se rompió mi fuente …

Los ojos del Albert se abrieron enormemente y despertó de golpe. El momento había llegado ...

-Calma princesa, respira, voy a preparar todo – contestó poniéndose en pie y sacando cosas precipitadamente de los cajones para ponerlas en una maleta

-¡Amor, estoy bien! El que debe calmarse y respirar eres tú. La maleta hace días que está hecha y si no me equivoco George la puso en el auto – contestó acercándose a su marido riendo.

Albert salió de prisa a despertar a todos los durmientes. La tía abuela, Annie y Archie estuvieron listos en un santiamén para acompañarlos al hospital.

-Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien – decía Albert sujetando de la mano a su esposa mientras subían al auto

-Sí … ya pronto estará aquí … estoy muy feliz – la voz de Candy estaba llena de emoción y no podía ser de otra manera … ¡pronto sería mamá!

Candy era la más tranquila de los 5 pasajeros del automóvil. Annie no dejaba de preguntarle si sentía dolor, Archie manejaba sin despegar los labios, la tía abuela Elroy le decía que respirara profundo para aliviar la presión de las contracciones.

-Por favor, tranquilos. Nada me va a pasar. No soy ni la primera ni la última mujer que va a dar a luz. Y todo lo que tenga que pasar, todo el dolor que tenga que soportar o lo que tenga que sufrir lo doy por bien empleado si a cambio de eso puedo tener a mi hijo en mis brazos.

Llegaron al hospital y después de varias horas, la joven madre por fin tuvo la dicha de escuchar el primer llanto de su pequeño. Albert estuvo con ella todo el tiempo y no pudo evitar lágrimas de felicidad cuando lo vio nacer. Inmediatamente se lo entregaron a Candy para que lo acunara. Lo hicieron antes de limpiarlo porque ese había sido su deseo.

-¡Mi niño precioso … bienvenido a nuestras vidas mi amor! – decía la rubia mientras lo limpiaba con sumo cuidado – Anthony Andrey – completó la joven al terminar de asearlo – ¡Saluda a tu padre que se muere de ganas de abrazarte! – concluyó con la mirada más feliz y luminosa que había tenido en su vida.

Albert contemplaba la escena y le parecía imposible ver a su mujer y a su "Anthony" con él. Se acercó a ella y con voz temblorosa le dijo:

-Candy, no sé ni cómo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Somos la familia más feliz de todas ¿verdad amor?.

-Y siempre lo seremos …- completó ella entregándole al pequeño.

-Gracias … - fue lo último que le pudo decir antes de romper en llanto al sentir por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos. A ese hijo producto del intenso y puro amor que se profesaban el y su hermosa Candy.

**FIN**

Feliz dia de las madres a quienes lo celebran hoy a quieres lo celebran e1 10 de mayo. Mi mas sincera admiracion por aquellas mujeres que son llamadas a la dificil y a la vez hermosa vocacion de ser madres. Porque el amor de una mami no tiene precio y es siempre el mas puro y bello que hay. ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!!

Espero que este regalito aunque este chiquito les guste =)

Besos y abrazos!!!

Scarleth =)


End file.
